galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Keon Gatwick
Keon Gatwick (unknown-1942) was a Caprican terrorist affiliated with the Soldiers of the One. He was killed during an internal feud between STO cells in 1942. Biography Coming from a wealthy background, Gatwick became a student at the prestigious Athena Academy outside Caprica City. Under the influences of Sister Clarice Willow, he converted to Monotheism. Gatwick was one of several converts at the school, and joined the Soldiers of the One at them. Being at a time of peace, their membership in the STO was tantamount to joining a protest movement against social immorality online. However, in 1941 STO member Barnabas Greeley rejected the peace initiative in favour of terrorism and began radicalising other STO members and expanding his cell. Gatwick joined with Greeley with Ben Stark and began practising with explosives. In 1942, Greeley planned out a major attack on Caprica City's Maglev infrastructure, having Gatwick design a suicide vest which Stark would use, killing dozens.Caprica, episode: "Pilot". In the weeks following the maglev bombing, Gatwick continued bombing on Greeley's orders, focusing particularly on Holocafés as an expression of the STO's hatred of V-World's decadence. During these operations, Gatwick got the attention of Lacy Rand, a fellow Monotheist who had not joined the STO, during a GDD locker search of the school where he was forced to hide his bomb-making materials. The two developed a relationship and Gatwick sought out Greeley to help her smuggle a crate to Gemenon, something she had been tasked with but could not say. Greeley was disgusted by the request to commit STO resources to something he wasn't allowed to know about, and threatened both students' lives over it. Gatwick was able to broker an agreement, but only on the condition Rand join their cell. Gatwick and Rand's membership within the cell became progressively more dangerous as the time passed, not simply because of Greeley's threats to execute members but also that Gatwick's bombings had got the attention of Sister Willow. As she departed to Gemenon to seek authorisation for the extermination of Greeley's cell, Gatwick put a bomb in her car, designed to be set-off by a signal sent from a car key fob, which itself would be triggered through a mobile phone call. For this operation, Rand herself was tasked with swapping the real and trigger fobs by taking Sister Willow's handbag, but was not made aware of the plan until the trip to the spaceport. When Rand learned of it, she refused to set off the bomb, and Greeley put a gun to Gatwick's head as an incentive. The bomb eventually went off, though Sister Willow was not inside.Caprica, episode: "End of Line". Several days later, Gatwick continued bombing operations for Greeley, making a number of bombs to be used on a nearby spaceport. Though he built the bombs, in this instance Gatwick's role was as the getaway driver, with Athena students Pann and Hippolyta assigned to plant the bombs with Rand. The operation failed due to armed security becoming suspicious of the students' activities, and preserved CCTV footage meant the cell was at risk of compromise. When Pann and Hippolyta disappeared, it became clear that Sister Willow had determined the identities of everyone in the cell, in reality thanks to an STO mole in the GDD. Gatwick hid in an unfinished building with Rand and Greeley, and was ordered to construct a bomb to be used once more on Sister Willow. Losing faith in the cell, Gatwick left the bomb behind and tried to leave the building. Seen as a traitor, he was shot through the neck by Greeley as he went to the elevator. Sources Category:Caprica characters